Special Barcodes
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: Jarvis has created a family for himself, Tony, and the Avengers but happy times don't come as something happened to Tony and Jarvis must act fast to save him, what! tony doesn't like his new kids! longer summary inside. slight humor, family as it goes w/ tony and bots R&R plz
1. Learning About Them

**Special Barcodes**

**Summary: Jarvis has a set of special barcodes that he adopted for himself without his master's knowledge. It only takes a certain sequence of words to activate them.**

**It's been a dream of mine to add the Ironman Suits and give them personalities like Jarvis. All of my suits are made up other than Igor who is adorable.**

In Jarvis's programing, Mr. Stark, his creator, has laid down many barcodes. Barcodes, basically, are a series of words, numbers, or phrases, for technical software to follow. Jarvis as thousands of barcodes that Mr. Stark has personally installed and then thousands of special barcodes Jarvis had installed himself.

Most of them were simple, like how Mr. stark likes his coffee or how to wake him up, and could be ignored or dismissed. Some of them though, the important ones, were secret. They were codes put away and hidden, forgotten so Jarvis could hope the day to use them would never come. Today was that day.

Doom was fighting the Avengers with robots; ones that were programmed with the Avengers' weaknesses. They were having trouble wining. Tony was losing. His suit was failing, covered in holes and he was scared.

"Jarvis," Tony said quietly, blocking out the world.

"_Yes sir?"_ Jarvis was almost scared to know.

Tony hesitated. "Tell Pepper I love her… and I love you too Jarvis," he said with finality.

That was it. The one thing Tony Stark would never seriously say to an inanimate object. Jarvis went home and called a few friends.

'_Activate Family Plan.'_

Objects shot out of the Tower's hidden basement and into the sky.

Tony was cornered, his suit powerless. He closed his eyes. _'Bye.'_

_***Smash!***_

Tony's eyes snapped open and he saw something utterly shocking.

"I-Igor?" Tony stuttered.

The enemy bot was pounded to pieces by the silver and blue giant. Mark Z, Igor, threw its arms up and roared.

"IGOR SMASH!"

Igor ran off and was joined by Mark VII, Hulkbuster; they both ran to help the Hulk. Tony looked around and saw an army cameo suit; its shoulder said Mark XIV, Sarge; it was joined by a blue bot that was called Mark XV, Trainer. They both fought with Steve. Back to back with Natasha was a feminine ironman that had huge, glowing blue eyes called Mark XXIII, IronMaiden.

_*$$ Alright Tony! $$*_

Tony looked up to see two stationary suits with Clint, one was firing energy arrows: Mark XVII, Legolas, and the other was using an arm gun, Mark XVIII, Sniper; they looked like twins with their white cameo colors. With Thor was a shiny white and blue bot, Mark XXVII, Thunder Drum. Finally, in the front of Doom was Mark XII, Harvard, who was hacking is controls.

"Sir, if I may?"

Tony turned sharply to see a blue and lavender bot. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked; this was too much.

The bot bowed. "Mark XXVIII, Scout," he replied. "If I may sir-."

Tony's suit, or what remained, fell off him in pieces.

"I've been assigned to your protection."

Tony, hesitantly, stood up, keeping his eyes on the bot. "What is this?" he asked.

The bot answered by latching onto Tony's body. Tony was stiff so the bot took over; fighting back against another bot.

Hulk was having fun as he smashed the bots with his new friends, the metal man giants. The blue one had a big ego and seemed to think he was the best but Hulk kept him in his place. The other one was nice to him.

Clint was grinning like a loon has he and the bot called Legolas had a shooting contest with the flying and ground bots.

"Fifty-two!" Legolas called; he sounded like a stereotypical surfer.

"Fifty-five," Clint replied.

***Boom!* **"Sixty-four," Sniper said simply, jerking from the kickback.

Legolas and Clint looked at each other. "Fuck no!" they barked in unison, shooting faster.

Natasha and the IronMaiden glanced at each other. "You good?" IronMaiden asked.

"Course," Natasha replied, shooting another down.

"What was I thinking?" Maiden asked, "We girls don't need help."

Natasha smirked. Finally.

Thor wasn't thinking much anymore; just working on adrenaline. The suit that joined him was like a cocky teenager.

"Hit me!" Thunder Drum called; his arm out.

Without looking, Thor shot lightning at the suit with Mjolnir. Thunder Drum's arm absorbed the energy and the gages on the sides of his chest filled with blue energy. Thunder Drum turned, aimed, and fired his unibeam, taking down six more bots.

"Sweet!" Thunder Drum cheered, pumping his fist.

Steve threw his shield in unity with Sarge, who threw a blue energy shield. Trainer a speed demon as it ran everywhere, kicking and punching at the enemy bots' joints and weak points.

"Nice shot soldier!" Sarge shouted, catching his shield.

"Same!" Captain replied.

Doom was firing at the small red and blue bot who was hacking into his mainframe. On the bot's back was a shield and machine gun that defended it as it worked.

"Please stop," Harvard said simply.

Doom's response was a growl as he fired more.

Harvard suddenly paused. "Done!" he shouted, throwing his hands up. "And at five minutes, twenty-three seconds; new record!"

The robots shorted spasming before they fell down. The Avengers cheered, high fiving and fist bumping; all but Tony, who was still frozen in 'his' suit.

"Igor the best there is!" Igor shouted, throwing his mallet like fist up.

Hulk snorted, pushing the bot over playfully who in turn punched back. Hulkbuster broke them apart carefully.

"Now, now," he chastened.

Clint and Legolas were happily chatting as they flew down from their building, Sniper with them as they talked about their kills. Natasha and IronMaiden were casually speaking about weapons. Sarge and Steve were having playful banter as they joined the other; Trainer trailing after them. Thor was landing with Thunder Drum, said 'teen' excitedly fanboying on him. Tony mechanically walked over.

His facemask lifted. "Mark!" he called.

Instantly the ten suits ran over, standing in attention across from their master. Tony looked them over. He only recognized two of them, Igor and Hulkbuster. In his lifetime, Tony has only made ten suits and these weren't it; mark 28 was high, nowhere near where he thought he'd go.

Clint smacked his shoulder. "Nice suits Iron butt," he said. "Love the personality they have!"

Tony has never programmed a personality in his bots other than Jarvis and Dum-E.

"I like the female," Natasha said quietly.

Tony has never made an iron_woman_ and this one was too small for Pepper.

"Hulk like Igor," Hulk grunted.

Igor wasn't a fighter last he check.

"Quite the soldier you've made," Steve said.

Tony has never made a soldier.

"I like my new thunder brother," Thor boomed; waving back to his little fan.

Tony didn't even know a safe way of harnessing lightning.

"Jarvis?" he asked quietly.

If Jarvis could he would smile. _"I love you too sir,"_ he finally replied.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want to do a chapter two, where tony meets them all, and its all explained and then drabbles of the avengers and the bots.**

**The idea of the bots having personality, etc. is an original idea but anyone can use it, they do like with Jarvis just don't copy **_**my**_** personalities plz. **

**R&R!**


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

Tony didn't know what to feel or how to react as he sat in the center of the secret basement of his tower.

Forty-two.

Forty-two suits had he no say in building; lined up on the walls, stacked in columns like Legos.

Almost no two suits, or should he said AI, looked alike and apparently had had no same purpose.

"Why Jarvis?" Tony asked quietly.

He couldn't get it pass his head that his AI butler had created a small army of suits; that his AI had the ability.

Now, not only did he have the power to take over the electronic world, but the physical world.

And he wasn't sure if he had control.

"_I did what I thought was necessary to protect and assist you Mr. Stark," _Jarvis replied simply._ "If I've upset you, I can't say I apologize; your health is to my utmost importance."_

Tony shook his head. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

When had he lost control?

"_Approximately one year and three months ago I designed and created Mark *1, the Ring Leader,"_ the AI reported.

Tony silently looked for said bot and saw it on the far end on top. He, it, was black and red with silver; even had a metal top hat and cane.

"_I don't understand why it is such a problem Mr. Stark,"_ Jarvis said, interrupting the man's thoughts. _"They, and future generations, can help you with anything from deep sea to deep space."_

Tony paused. Deep space? A year and a half ago?

Wait- What?

Tony sat up. "Jarv-."

"_It won't happen again, sir,"_ Jarvis said quickly.

They both knew he wasn't talking about the bots.

"Jarvy," Tony whispered, before smiling slightly. "Introduce me?"

"_Of course sir."_

**End.**

**~Here come the drabbles!~**

**Btw, if you don't get it; Jarvy started after the invasion because he felt utterly useless, realizing that if his master was truly in danger, he'd be dead. Jarvis couldn't life eternity without his Master Stark.**

**Btw(again), if you get ideas for suits, give: the mark#, color, name, purpose, and personality. I'd rather keep to males so IronMaiden can keep relating to 'Tasha but if I must- okay!**

**Also, I up for ideas for oneshots to add, you saw (if you read ch1), the beginnings for friendship, just give me an idea and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thx and Bye!**


	3. Drabble1 - Meet Arthur

**Meet Arthur**

**My First Drabble for the IronBots!**

**Hey, this is my first drabble, sorry it took so long to write it but ideas come and go~ -_-U**

**I know the IronBots can't have emotions given the obvious face problem but it means more to say 'he smiled happily' rather than 'if he could he'd smile' so that's what I'm gonna do.**

**My drabbles, my rules!**

"Arthur, my tea please," Bruce requested lightly, holding his hand out.

"Yes doctor."

Mark XXXI, Arthur, was a lab assistance. Originally created for Tony, Arthur chose a fancy towards biology, chemistry, and bio-engineering. Bruce used him the most. Arthur was royal blue and lavender.

"Sir," Arthur said, holding the tea mug out.

"Thank you," Bruce replied, not looking up from the monitor.

Arthur looked at the screen; processing the equations.

"May I inquire what these equations are for?" he asked lightly; hoping to help.

Bruce glanced at him then looked back. "More on the other guy," he replied quietly.

Arthur frowned, searching. ""Sir, if I may be so bold," he began.

Bruce glanced at him and Arthur hesitated.

"Dr. Erskine said 'the serum does nothing but improve what is already there'."

Bruce tensed and silently calmed himself. "That was bold," Bruce said tersely.

Arthur smiled lightly. "I believe you to be amazing beyond compare Doctor Banner, even better than Mama and papa."

Bruce stared at him in shock, and then he smiled bashfully. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "You're welcome, doctor."

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BTW Mama is Jarvis and Papa is Tony.**


	4. Drabble2 - Meet Legolas

**Meet Legolas**

Mark XVII, Legolas, pulled back the cord of his bow. Kinetic energy and electrical power created an arrow. Using scanners, equations, and the surrounding measures, Legolas took perfect aim and fired. As it soared through the air in the matter of seconds, he used eternal magnets and radio waves to keep it on course. Finally, it hit the target, dead center.

Clint whistled. "Pretty good," he said impressed.

Legolas shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

Clint looked at him. "You guess? It's dead perfect! Hell I wish I could shoot like that!" he said.

Legolas tilted his head. "It's merely my internal processor doing it for me," he said. "In truth, I wish I could turn it off."

"Turn it off?" Clint asked incredulously. "Why?"

"It gets boring," Legolas huffed. "Always getting bullseye means I have no reason to practice, no reason to do what I love."

Clint frowned in sympathy; it was reasons like that he was glad he was human and imperfect. He understood now. Suddenly, he smirked to himself.

~The Next Day~

Legolas didn't know what to say as he stared at a smug Clint and grinning Tony.

"All done Clint," Tony said, patting his shoulder. "Have fun."

Tony left and Legolas looked towards the target. The target had been moved, in fact, it's moving in circles, back and forth, and up and down.

"Hit that," Clint said smugly.

Legolas gave Clint a look. Thanks.

Legolas smirked. "You're on," he grinned.

Legolas pulled back, the arrow appearing and notching. He let it fly.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Imagine that ending where you are like face to face with that arrow and it would just, end the page, like bring the black screen with it… I try…**


	5. Drabble3 - Meet Engineer

**Meet Engineer**

Tony and Mark XXIX, Engineer, were silent as they looked at thousands of blueprints of teleporting systems. Engineer was Take2 for Arthur, built for Tony and his interest of engineering and building. The two were currently looking for a way to get the suits to Tony faster; he couldn't wait for them if he was in the middle of a fight.

"Jarvis, narrow the list to complete and working or capable of working models," Tony said.

"Mama, please add to that models that can transport metal and flesh safely," Engineer added.

The 'prints narrowed down to ten. Tony and Engineer looked them over briefly.

"Which would you recommend?" Tony asked openly.

Engineer frowned in thought. "What's the heaviest one can transport?" he put out.

One came forward.

"_The E-675, Contact, can transport at 600 pounds at the most," _Jarvis said.

"Nice," Tony nodded. "What's our heaviest suit?"

"_Igor as 342 pounds and Hulkbuster at 400 pounds; that's a combined 742 pounds."_

"I like those statistics," Tony said lightly.

"Any problems to the items teleported?" Engineer asked curiously; this might be the one.

"_No test have been made due to lack of resources. I would suggest multiple tests."_

"Noted," Tony and Engineer replied, lost in thought.

"It doesn't looked like Dr. Richards wrote how the object would get from point A to B," Engineer said.

Tony hummed in agreement. "Jarvis, contact Herbie and ask if Stretch got the rest of these 'prints."

"_Yes sir."_

Engineer grimaced. "These plans don't lead to a conclusion of more notes," he said lightly.

Tony grimaced too. "I'm kind of hoping he's hording them for himself," he replied.

"_I hope your hopes weren't too high,"_ Jarvis said dryly.

"Darn," Tony muttered then clapped his hand. "Okay! Throw up something!"

"Chips," Engineer supplied.

"Continue," Tony urged.

"Upgrade the chips we already have and the machine can use that as a beacon," Engineer said.

Tony nodded. "A good idea but also bad," he said.

"How so?"

"Have you seen the holes I get in just one mission?"

"Ah."

…

"Satellites?" Engineer asked.

Tony looked at the 'prints again. "Eh," he said.

"_If I may sir," _Jarvis began,_ "the blueprints suggest that it requires two teleporters. Perhaps you build a smaller version and place it on the suit somewhere to be thrown. Like a disk perchance."_

Tony and Engineer looked at each other. "Alright Jarvis/Mama!" they said.

"I'll begin the blueprints!" Engineer said, rushing to the giant rolls of blue paper.

"I'll call our usual and get the tech coming!" Tony replied, going the other way.

"_Sir I think I should be the one to call,"_ Jarvis said in amusement.

Tony turned around. "I'll get some coffee and motor oil," he revised.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Expect the teleporter in future drabbles, hopely. What Avenger should I do next?**


End file.
